House of Heartbreaks
by mutational
Summary: Join the gang after Nina returns to the Anubis House. Some hearts will fly, some will die. But, that's how it works when 10 teenagers live in the same house for the school year, right? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**House of Anubis: The Reawakening.**_

_**Title: House of Heartbreaks.**_

_**Summary: Join the Anubis gang as they go through love and heartbreak. **_

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

"Now are you sure you want to go back sweetie?" My now healthy Gran said as we stood at the train station. I nodded. I miss my friends, the Anubis House, especially Fabian.

I also missed Sibuna. Being back in America was lonely. Of course, I had my Gran, but I missed England and it's deepest dark secrets.

"I'm sure, Gran." I smiled. Soon, I saw my train arriving and I gave a bear hug to my Gran. "I love you, Gran. I'll call when I arrive, okay?"

She nods, "Have fun sweetie. Get back with that British boy.." she winks. I blushed deeply. I waved and handed in my ticket. I sat down at the window seat and blew a kiss at Gran. I sighed..

Time for England.

* * *

"Alfie! Give it back!" Amber yelled as she chased around her boyfriend around the dinner table. Alfie was holding on to Amber's phone charger and just when he would make it out the door, Jerome Clark poured water on the floor, making Alfie slip and fall, with a very angry Amber following him.

The rest of the roommates laughed. Fabian teased, "Water gotcha this time, eh Alfie?"

Alfie made a face at Fabian and Joy giggled. But, the laughter has subsided when Patricia gasped in front of her laptop.

"No way!" she yelled. Nina had just facebooked her, saying that she's coming back to England. She started to squeal and when Fabian, Joy, and Amber came over she closed her laptop.

"What Pats, What is it?" asked Joy. Patricia looked at Joy's and Fabian's hands together and sighed deeply. It's no doubt that Nina still loves Fabian. Every single time her and Patricia chat, she _always _talks about the boy.

For as to why Fabian started to go out with Joy, she doesn't even know. What she does know is that Nina is going to be heartbroken when she arrives.

"Nothing," she whispers and Fabian looks at her suspiciously. He starts to open her laptop and she snatches it.

"Just a good grade from Mr. Sweet, that's all." Saying Mr. Sweet's name also brings back memories of Eddie. She then starts to glare at KT and Eddie talking secretly, like always.

"Alright.." Joy accepts and she grins at Fabian. "Come on, Fabs. Lets catch the new movie." Fabian nods and says bye to the gang. Once out of sight, Amber looks at Patricia.

Before Amber can say anything, Patricia grabs her arm and pulls the blonde to her room. When she sees that KT isn't in there, she locks the door.

"Ow!" Amber complains, "I would love to have my arm still attached, you know."

Patricia ignores Amber and pulls out her laptop. She opens to the chat room and shows it to Amber. Amber widens her eyes.

_"Patricia, guess what?! I'm coming back to Anubis House!_"

_"No way! That's awesome. You can move in with Amber. That new girl needs to get out, anyway.."_ Amber pauses to nod in agreement and Patricia scolded at her to continue. And so Amber did.

_"Haha! I'll be there at 7. I can't wait to see Fabian again!" _

"Uh oh.." Amber started to say. Patricia nods, "Yeah.. uh oh! Who's going to tell her that Fabian moved on.. to Joy!"

"Not me!" They both said in unison.

"You're her best friend!"

"Ugh!" They both shrieked and Amber looks at Joy's alarm clock. "It's 5:45.. she'll be here in less that two hours. What are we going to do?"

Patricia starts to sigh. They heard KT's laughter from outside the door and Amber closes the laptop. KT walks in with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" asked Patricia with a glare. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"..It's my room." replied KT. Patricia rolls her eyes and grabs Amber again. Amber squeaks and they exit the room. Out in the hallway, Patricia sees Eddie talking to Jerome. They lock eyes for a second and Patricia grins at Eddie.

"Eddie." she whispers. Amber looks at Jerome knowingly and he winks at her. Eddie smiles and was about to speak when KT opens the door. "Eddie! I'm ready, let's go.." she says.

Patricia looks at Eddie with sadness in her eyes. "You guys are going on a date?" she asks. He looks at her, wondering what to say so that he wont unleash the secret of The Osirian.

KT looks at Patricia and Eddie and says, "Is it hot in here...?" Patricia un crosses her arms before looking at the boy.

"It's okay.." she whispered with hurt and Eddie starts to feel guilty. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" KT replies and Patricia turned her heel and walked back into the dining room. Amber looks at Eddie and shakes her head. "Patricia, wait!"

"No it's okay.." Patricia says. "He's better off with her then with me, anyway.."

"Why say that?" Mara Jeffery asks when she overhears everything.

"Have you seen her?" Patricia laughs. "She's sweet, she's nice.. pretty even. The best part? She's _American_.."

If only she knew how Eddie feels, right?

* * *

The train stops at Brighton, England and Nina feels transported back to when she first arrived here, last year. Well, without the American Flag glued to her back this time.

A cab appears and Nina smiles. It's the same cab driver as before.

"Nina Martin?" he asks. She smiles, "That's me!"

He steps outside and he grinned. "Eh, I remember you. You were that new girl last year." Once he puts her bags in the trunk, he starts to drive away.

"Back to Hogwarts?" he laughs and Nina laughs with him.

"Back to Hogwarts." she replies.

The ride from the train station wasn't too long, considering that half the time Nina was talking to the Cab driver. The car pulls infront of the Anubis house and Nina starts to smile. She was right, it hasn't changed.

"Here, let me help you with that." the driver smiles and begins to unload the car. Once done, Nina gives him a tip and says, "Thanks."

"No probs, lad." he then grins and drives away. Nina sighs before heading up the stairs and knocks on the door.

* * *

"I got it Trudy!" Patricia yells and when she opens the door, she yells.

"Nina!" They hugged and Amber came down the stairs.

"Is it my packag- Oh My Goodness! Nina!" Amber yells as well and Nina laughs. "Hey Ambs!"

"God, I missed you." said Nina when she hugged both girls.

"Nina Martin!" Said Trudy in a apron.

Victor stopped talking to Cobeair(if thats how you spell it) when he heard The Chosen One's name. He also heard Jerome, Alfie and Mara laugh.

Trudy said, "Its so great to have you back, Nina, dear. Now we can get rid of that Willow girl" she whispers the last part and Speak of the devil, Willow comes down the stairs.

"Amber is it your order-Oh hi! I'm Willow. Amber's roommate." she whispered and Nina gave an awkward wave. Trudy smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I'm afraid you're living in Nina's spot and we're going to ask you to go back to your old house." Willow frowns and Patricia points to the door, "Off you go."

Willow sighs and says, "Fine. I'm sorry Amber, I tried." she walks up stairs with a pose and Nina laughs.

"Where's Eddie, Joy.. Fabian?" every can see that she blushed when she mentioned his name. Alfie and Jerome looked at each other and so did the girls.

"Eddie's with the new girl and-" Amber gets cut off by the door opening.

* * *

"I cannot believe you, Fabian. I told you I did not want to see Mama!" said a furious, but happy, Joy. Fabian laughs. "It wasn't that scary."

"Yes it-" she stopped talking when she notices a suitcase outside the Anubis House door. "What's that?" Fabian asks.

"It's a suitcase. Oh! It might be Willow's. Trudy has been meaning to kick that girl out." he laughs at Joy's comment and he opens the door. Once he opens, he sees the gang with silent expressions.

"Hey!" he said. But when one of the girls turned around, his heart stops. He drops his milkshake on the ground.

Trudy frowns, "Fabian! I just cleaned!"

"Nina?" Fabian asks. She blushes and puts back a piece of her curly hair, which Fabian was tempted to touch. "Hey.." she whispers.

"Nina has come back." said Amber and Joy glares jealously of how Fabian is looking at the American.

Nina was about to hug him when she noticed that Fabian's hand is joined with Joy's.

All the color drained from her face when she sees Joy grin at the brunet.

So much for reuniting..

* * *

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**House of Anubis: The Reawakening.**_

_**Title: House of Heartbreaks.**_

_**Summary: Join the Anubis gang as they go through love and heartbreak. **_

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

"Awkward.." Alfie sang as Fabian and Nina stared at each other. Joy was becoming impatient and did not appreciate how Nina decides to barge into her and Fabian's life again. _'She left, she should stay in America.'_

"Nice to have you back, Nina." Joy said with a small (but fake) smile. "Come on Fabs, let's do some History homework.." Fabian took a look at Nina and saw her face had become from shocked to upset in a matter of seconds.

"Nina.." Fabian started to say.

"No.." she replied. "It's nice to see you two.. together." Then she turned to Amber and Patricia. "Help me unpack?" Both the blonde and the auburn nodded and Fabian was pulled away by Joy.

As Nina was carrying her suitcase upstairs, Victor stepped out of his office.

"Nina Martin." he whispered. Nina gave him a broad smile. "Hello, Victor, sir."

Victor didn't say another word. He just glared at the American and went right back into his office. _Well, glad to know he hasn't changed. Unlike some people around here.. _

"Come on Nina." Amber said with a smile. "You get to be with me, again!"

Nina gave Amber a sweet smile and entered the room. She sighed. Just how she left it.

Patricia set Nina's suitcase on the ground and stared at Amber's side of the room. "Too much pink, yeah?"

"It's been four months since the new term.. give me a break, will you?" Amber replied. Patricia laughed and put her hands up in defense. Nina began to unpack and left her carry-on, on the ground. Patricia said, "How's America? Your Gran?"

"Both are great. Gran is better, thank God." Nina smiled. Amber grabbed Nina's carry on and found a book inside. "Looking for Alaska?"

"It's my favorite book." said Nina. Amber let the book drop and Patricia rolled her eyes at her clumsy-ness. "Sorry." Amber apologized and picked up both the book and the bookmark.

Amber noticed that the bookmark, isn't just a bookmark. It was one of those photo things you get after taking pictures in the photo booth.

It was pictures of Fabian and Nina. Nina noticed Amber gazed at the 'bookmark' and she snatched it out of her hands. "Ambs!"

"You still love him, don't you?" Patricia asked. Nina looked at her for a second before biting her lip. She turned around so the two girls wont see her tears beginning to form in her dark green eyes.

"Aw, Nina.." Amber started to say and Patricia sighed. "I don't understand why Fabian and Joy are together. I could of sworn a month ago they were friends." Nina shook her head.

"Guys, I'm fine." she said while a tear rolled down her cheek. "If he's happy, I'm happy."

* * *

"Heyo!" yelled Eddie Miller when he and KT entered the house. They got back from checking out Ms. Denby's gatehouse. KT hung her jacket on the rack before Eddie saw Nina come down.

"Nina?" Eddie asked in shock and she waved. "What are you doing here? The Chosen One is not supposed to be with The Osirian.." he loudly whispered. KT looked at Eddie and whispered, "Chosen one?"

Before Eddie can clear KT's confusion Nina replied, "I'll tell you later." Then Nina descended down the stairs and greeted KT.

"Hi, I'm Nina."

KT grinned, "Another American? Cool." they shook hands and Patricia mimicked KT. Trudy came into the main lobby and yelled, "DINNER KIDS!"

Fabian and Joy stood up from the couch in the Common Room. He accidentally shared eye contact with Nina and the room became silent. That is, until Alfie Lewis came from down the stairs.

"Oh! Is that Trudy's famous chicken, I see?" Alfie licked his lips wile grabbing a leg and sitting down next to Amber. The roommates laughed and the awkwardness was broken.

_'For now'_ Nina thought. She quickly took notice on how everyone is sitting. She was next to Amber, who was next to Alfie, who sat near Jerome, who had his arms around Mara. Then to the right of Mara was Patricia, then Fabian, then Joy, then KT and Finally, Eddie.

She clapped her hands and said, "So, KT how do you like it here so far?" KT smiled and replied, "It's.. interesting."

Nina nodded slowly and locked eyes with Fabian again. It was kind of hard to look away from his gaze because they were both sitting at different ends of the table.. so if Nina were to look up, she would get sucked into those beautiful green eyes. He looked away and smiled at Joy. Nina looked down as her heart broke.

"Ewww Alfie!" Amber yelled as Alfie poured gravy into his milk. (A dare from Jerome Clark) He drank it with a smirk but accidentally spit it out on Amber's dress.

The rest of the roommates covered their ears and prepared for what was about to come. Amber screamed so loudly, Nina was sure her Gran could of heard it back in America.

"Now WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Victor shouted as he and Trudy entered the room. Patricia sighed, "Amber's dress gotten ruined by Alfie."

Victor sighed and pointed to Alfie, "You, boy. Tomorrow early in the morning, you will use the spare toothbrush and-"

Alfie groaned and Victor smirked. "Now hurry up with your dinner and then I want all of you to head to your rooms!" The teens all nodded, a bit terrified. He left and Trudy went into the kitchen.

Nina asked, "So, Eddie and KT how long have you guys been dating?"

Patricia chocked on her bread and KT widened her eyes.

"Oh, please." Patricia said with a hurt, yet more angry expression and Eddie smiled nervously. "We aren't together.." Nina raised her eyebrows and saw Eddie glance at Patricia the rest of dinner. She smirked.

Jerome, Mara and Joy brought their plates to the sink and Eddie whispered. "So.. 'Chosen One' Not to be rude, but, why are you back?"

Nina took a breath, "While back home I had gotten letters from an anonymous writer, saying that The Quest is Still yet to be revealed. I think it's Sarah trying to lead me back here."

Amber started to grin, "I think I know what this means.." she put her right hand over her eye and started to say the name of their club until-

"Okay kids, I think you should head to your rooms. Wouldn't want Victor to assign chores on you!" Trudy chuckled while clearing the table. Patricia followed Nina upstairs and Nina smiled sadly.

"Sorry for asking about KT and-"

"KT and Eddie?" Patricia scoffed. "Please. I don't care if their dating, or whatever." Amber looked at Nina with a knowing look. Then she squealed.

"OH MY GOD! SIBUNA CAN FINALLY GET TOGETHER!"

Nina, Patricia, and Amber said "Sibuna" in unison. Patricia sat on Nina's made bed and said, "So.. are you going to ignore Fabian this whole term or what?"

"I'm not ignoring him.." Nina said as a matter of factly.

"Since when have you become a liar, Martin?" Patricia said. "Fabian was silent the whole dinner. And he's Fabian. He talks too much, yeah?"

Nina nodded. "If I talk to him and then I'll fall for him even more, which leads to my heart breaking because he LOVES Joy. Not. Me." Nina said and laid her uniform on a chair, ready for her first day back tomorrow.

"You know what?" Trixie asked. "I'm going to talk to Fabian. See what's up." Nina tried to stop her but Amber tugged her back.

"Let her go, Neens. She's a bit sneaky."

* * *

Patricia walked into the kitchen, hoping to see Fabian there. But rolled her eyes at the sight of her ex boyfriend, eating like aways, his 'word famous hoagie'.

"Trudy's chicken didn't fill you up then?" she teased.

"Hey Yacker!" he yelled. She rolled her eyes again. "Have you seen Fabian?"

"Last time I checked he was with Mara and Joy studying for that biology test we have. I checked your grades, Yacker. You should be studying too." he grinned and raised his eye brows.

"Hey!" Patricia yelled while slapping his arm. "My grades are private. Who are you to be snooping into my business?"

"Well, according to you, Yacker, I'm Eddie Krueger..I told you a million times that it's Freddie, NOT Eddie."

"Whatever, slimeball." she spat. "I need to talk to Fabian."

"Joy will kill you if she saw you two.." he said teasingly and again, the girl slapped his arm.

"Ouch! That hurts, Hermione." Patricia stuck out her tongue and sighed. "I want to know why he's dating Joy."

"Oof. That doesn't sound like you're happy for your best friend..?"

"Well, I am!" She admitted. Joy had a trouble with boys ever since they came here. Patricia is feeling that maybe Fabian isn't right for Joy. And Vice Versa.

"But...Don't you think it's a bit weird? Last month he was obsessing over Nina and crying about why she hasn't come back. Now he's with Joy. There has to be something up, yeah?"

"Hmm." the boy thank. Patricia rolled her eyes and placed her hands on hips. "What are you? Dr. Chil?"

"Dr. Phil." Eddie corrected and Patricia replied. "Whatever."

"It seems you're right, Yacker. It has been strange." he leaned closer to her and grinned. "So you are smart then?" Patricia breathed and started to get nervous. She pushed him off and said, "You're such a cockroach."

"But I'm your cockroach." he laughs. Patricia rolled her eyes, "I guess we're going back to hating each other then?"

Eddie nodded, "I guess so."

"IT'S TEN O CLOCK. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN.. DROP." They heard Victor yell. Eddie sighed and finished the last of his sandwich.

"Alrighty then. I hate you, weasel."

"I hate you too, Yacker." Eddie smiled and watched as his ex walked up the stairs and he smiled to himself. He started to think..

_"She never corrected me when I said I was still her cockroach.." _

"Yup, still the same Yacker." he whispered while walking to his room.

* * *

Done. Review pls?

Thanks. Mutational.

GOSH JADE RAMSEY (PLAYS PATRICIA) KEEPS TWEETING ABOUT PEDDIE AND HOW ITS A POSSIBLE ENDGAME.

STOP MESSIN' WITH MY HEEEEEAAAARRRRRTTT.

as you can tell, i LOVE peddie ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**House of Anubis: The Reawakening.**_

_**Title: House of Heartbreaks.**_

_**Summary: Join the Anubis gang as they go through love and heartbreak.**_

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter three

AN: FORGIVE ME FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I REALLY WANTED TO POST IT BUT HAD NO TIME :/

xxxxxxxx

* * *

The gang left the house early morning. As soon as they gotten into their groups, they separated to different conversations. Jerome and Mara walked hand in hand, Joy and Fabian were walking closely together, Amber, Patricia and Nina were laughing at Nina's crazy story about America, and Alfie was walking steadily, ready to attack if any zombies popped up (and according to him, 4 did..).

Patricia noticed Eddie and KT lounge behind the group. She saw KT give Eddie what looked like a key, and Eddie smiled. Then what shocked Patricia the most (and made her want to strangle KT) was that KT wrapped her arms around Eddie and hugged him.

"You're jealous! You're jealous!" Amber sang. Nina giggled and Patricia glared. "Go away Millington."

"It's pretty obvious, Trixie." Nina told her. Patricia sighed. "Please. Jealous? Of KT? As if." Her voice had gotten higher and she shut up, not wanting to give her friends the satisfaction.

A tap on the shoulder brought Nina by surprise and she turned around. She bit her lip at the sight of Fabian. "Hey Nina." he gave her one of those nerdy smiles.

"H-hi Fabian." He saw her cheeks turn a slight pink and he coughed, nervous. "How was it like to be home?"

"Great." she mumbled. "I was just happy to see Gram getting better. Um.. How was the Egyptian stuff going on?" Fabian laughed awkwardly and shook his head.

"Downhill." he said. "There hasn't been anything weird since the last time you.. were.. uh.. here." Nina nodded and she was going to say something. Apparently, so was Fabian.

"You first." she said as they continued walking. He took a deep breath. "Listen Nina, I just wanted you to know that I never stopped-"

_BRRRIIINNNNGGGG. _Nina and Fabian both jumped at the school bell. They didn't realized that they had arrived in school. Joy grabbed Fabian's hand.

"Come on Fabs, It's time for History." Joy said and dragged Fabian inside the school. Nina could of sworn she saw Joy give her a death glare.

"You okay?" Amber asked when Nina didn't move.

"Hmm?" she broke out of her glance. "Yeah. Yeah." Nina grabbed Patricia's and Amber's hands.

"Come on girls. It's time for my second first day of English boarding school." They laughed and walked inside.

* * *

The morning went by really fast. Nina opened her new locker and placed her morning books in and grabbed her other books. She sighed and closed her locker and jumped 2 feet into the air.

Joy was standing there with a grin. "Hey Nins."

Nina put a hand on her chest. "God you scared me, Joy."

"So my plan worked." Joy mumbles and Nina stares at her confusedly. "Anyway, I just wanted to saw welcome back to Anubis."

"Thanks." Nina said and walked to French. Joy walked up next to her. "So, How was America?"

"Fine."

"That seems cool. I mean _Fabian and I _wanted to go to New York City during our break but it was too expensive." Nina immediately knew what game Joy was playing.

_Did she want me to be jealous of her and Fabian? Pssh. Pssh. Please. _

"Sweet." she mumbled and Joy continued with a grin.

"So I wanted to talk to you about Fabian.."

"What about Fabian?" Nina asked, not liking where this was going already.

"As you know, he likes me and I just wanted to let you know that he thinks of you as friend now." Nina raises her eyebrows at Joy. "okay..?"

"I just don't want any awkwardness." Joy says with her heavy british accent. "You understand?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nina mumbles.

"Good. Now if you'll stay away from him, its better for you. Trust me." Joy sent her a small glare but covered it up with a grin. "I gotta go to English. See you Nina."

"O..kay.." Nina says and the late bell rang.

* * *

"And she was saying how Fabian has moved on from me and now likes her-" Nina explains to Amber while Amber paints her toe nails.

"Lies." Amber said normally and continued to stroke the brush on her toe nail. Nina raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"She's obviously trying to make you jealous.."

This confused Nina. "But why? She already has Fabian.."

"Does she?" Amber closes the nail polish bottle and starts drying her feet.

Nina said, "Again, what?"

"Fabian's not over you, Nina." Amber said and started to read _Teen Vogue. _Nina closed her math textbook and looked at Amber with a small sad grin. "Thanks Amber, but we all know thats not true. I'm old news. He likes Joy now, so I have to deal with it."

"Whatever you sat Neens." Amber smiled but then looked around the room. "Where's Trixie?"

* * *

Patricia grabbed some bread and cheese and started to fix herself a sandwich. _What? Curse me for being hungry! _

Once made, she grabbed it and was about to take a bite when Eddie ran and took _his _new sandwich.

"HEY!" she yelled. He only grinned and hold it up high. She cursed herself because Eddie was much taller than her.

"Give it back!" she said and Eddie smiled at her accent. "Eddie."

"This looks good.." Eddie examined it as he held it up high. Patricia smacked his shoulder and he dropped the sandwich onto the floor. Patricia sighed.

"Looks like I lost my apatite. Thanks so much, Eddie." She rolled her eyes and Patricia started to walk away. Feeling guilt towards his yaker, he grabs her wrist.

"I'm sorry." he said and Patricia raises her eyebrows. Eddie _never_ apologized. Hell, she thought that Eddie didn't even known what apologizing ment. "I'll make you a new one.. one that is a million times better."

"You don't have to." muttered Patricia. Eddie smiled. "I want to."

She took a breath and examined him. His hair was a bit messy and he grinned at her. _Cute._ She blushed. _Wait a second..._

"Is Patricia Williamson blushing?" he says with a smirk. Patricia sighs and thinks in her head, 'Yup. Eddie's back'.

"Shut up you weasel. Now chop chop! This million dollar sandwich isn't going to be made itself!"

Eddie looks at her and narrows her eyes. "Demanding aren't we?"

"Shut up." she repeated, with a tiny playful grin on her face.

Eddie started to make Patricia and himself his famous sandwich. After a few minutes, he started to speak. "So what do you think of KT?"

Patricia, thankful that he wasn't looking at her (due to the fact he was sandwich making right now), had made a face of disgust. "She's.. fine. I guess."

"I think you guys would get along." he mutters and grabs four slices of bread. He tops two on two separate plates and started to pile them up with meats and cheeses.

"Yeah, right.." she says, because she had nothing else to say. "Why do you want us to hang out all of a sudden?"

"No reason." he smiles and looks at her. "I kinda felt bad.. I mean I think I'm the only person that talks to her in this house."

"I wonder why.." Patricia insults sarcastically and Eddie finished with the sandwiches. "Here you go." He hands one to her.

Patricia grinned. "Thanks, Chef Eddie!" He sticks his tongue at her and she took a bite. It was actually delicious.

Suddenly, after a comfortable silence, Amber walks down the stars and smiles. "Awwwww are you two having a sandwich date?"

Before Eddie or Patricia can deny, Amber squeals. "Team Peddie for life! I'm soooo going to Facebook this." she takes a picture with her IPhone and walks away.

Patricia felt her cheeks getting warm. _Oh no, not again.. _

Eddie's phone beeped and he unlocked it. He smiles and handed it to Patricia. "Check this out." He laughs and Patricia rolls her eyes.

_**Amber Millington** shared a photo at 8:46 PM. _

_Caption: Love is being bloomed at Anubis! #TeamPeddie So cute :) :) :) :) :) -With Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson. _

_36 likes and 4 comments. _

_**Fabian Rutter**: Hahaha #TeamPeddie _

_**Nina Martin**: Awhhhhh :) _

_**Mick Campbell**: Get some, Miller! _

_**Joy Mercer**: Patricia, you and I are having our girl talk soon!_

"Oh Great." says Patricia and Eddie smiles.

"Peddie. I like it." he says and finishes his sandwich. He grabs his phone and smiles again. "I gotta go download music. Later Yaker!" He could of sworn he saw another set of dark red cheeks on her but grinned and let it slide.

_'That. Little. Weasel.' _Patricia rolls her eyes and walks upstairs.

x-x

"Hey Eddie." smiled KT as she rushed passed Eddie. He, still dazed from the moment of a sandwich "date" with Patricia, only smiled at her and into his room he shared with Fabian.

KT bumped into Joy and she mutters, "I'm bumping into everyone today.."

"Yeah, yeah. I need your help." Joy said. KT sighs and says, "I'm not wasting another two hours of my precious life on shoes, if that's what you're planning to do again."

"No.. Don't worry about that." Joy smiled. "I have a question to ask. What do you think of Nina?"

"Nina?" Joy nodded. "Well.. she's cool. She seems so sweet though." KT said truthfully. Unfortunately, her and Nina haven't had time to hang out. Busy with school and all.

"Really?" KT nodded and raised her brows. "Why are you asking?" Joy grinned.

"I just wanted to know if you liked her and all.. before-" Joy cut herself off.

"Before..?" KT asked.

"Nothing." Joy said. She ran her fingers through her brunette locks. Joy smiled again and said, "This was a nice chat.. well, gotta go. Bye!"

KT eyed Joy as she walked passed her. "That girl is up to something." she mutters

* * *

"Edison." Mr Sweet grinned once his son entered his office. "Come in, son."

"Once again, dad, it's Eddie." Eddie mumbled, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms. After a minute of silence he said, "You pulled me out of History for..?"

Mr. Sweet slightly frowned, "Sit down." Eddie narrowed his eyes and sat down in front of his father. Mr. Sweet took a deep breath. "You might need to leave the school next term." he whispered calmly as he can, to not set Eddie off.

Too late.

"I'M GETTING EXPELLED?" he yells. Eddie stands up, in anger. "Why?"

"Please.. son.. calm down." Mr. Sweet said, while gesturing him to sit again. Once Eddie calmed, Mr. Sweet continued. "You are failing a major course Edison. If you're Geometry grade doesn't improve, it's back home to California with Mum."

Eddie widened his eyes. "I don't wanna go home, I'll do better. I promise, dad. I'll even get a tutor." Mr. Sweet smiled at him. "You better improve that 35 average, Edison."

Eddie nods and the bell rings. "You should go.. you have Language next, correct?"

"Yes." Eddie says. "Thank you so much Mr... I mean Dad." he grins slightly and exits the office. He was going to run to tell Fabian the news, but bumped into a tiny figure with red hair. Her books fall and she sighs. Eddie smiles. "Watch where you're going, idiot." She says.

"Hey Yaker." he greets.

"_Eddie_. Would you mind?" she asked, motioning to the books. He breaks his gaze at her and picks up her math book, where the recent tests have been sticking out.

_A, A+, A.. A.. A! _He thinks and smiles. "Yaker's good at math?"

"Shut up." she demands and he nods. "Noted, and hey can you do me a huge favor."

"Depends." she smirks. He decides to take that as a yes. "Can you please tutor me in math? My average is lowering as we speak." Patricia was going to deny, but the puppy look on his face was almost impossible to break out of. She became weak.

"Fine.. fine. But just this one time." He smiles and twirls her around. Patricia smacks him on the arm. "Put. Me. Down!" Eddie gently sets her down. "Thanks so much, Tris."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go cry over it." she laughs and he blushes. The late bell rang and she small smiled at him before heading (more like running) to drama. Eddie stood there, not caring if he was going to be late.. and smiled.

"Yaker!" he yelled again. She turned around. "Eddie! I'm going to be late and Mrs. Walbury ism't going to be all smiley."

"I just wanted to say, thanks." he said. She rolls her eyes. "You said thank you already. But.. you're welcome. Now shoo!" he laughed as she ran.

_Maybe this tutoring thing won't be as bad after all._

* * *

End of Chapter Three!

Holy Zam that was a lot. I was going to fit another plot under the Peddie moment, but decided you guys can wait for another chapter coming soon.

Happy _Belated _St. Patty's day! I'm not Irish but you.. know. haha :)

Anyway, I think I'll let you go now.

READ, REVIEW, ENJOY- IT KEEPS ME GOING. ~Mutational


End file.
